1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a panoramic radiographic apparatus for entire jaw photographing and the like in dental examination and treatment for example, and to a digital sensor cassette used for the same apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A panoramic radiographic apparatus used in dental, otorhinolaryngologic and other clinics has a support for rotatably supporting a rotary arm provided with an X-ray generator at one end thereof and an X-ray detector at the other end thereof, and a film cassette loaded with an X-ray film is mounted in the X-ray detector and moved at a predetermined speed in accordance with the rotation of the rotary arm so as to carry out panoramic radiographing. In addition, it is also known that instead of the film cassette, a digital sensor cassette loaded with an electric X-ray image detector is mounted in the X-ray detector, and the electric X-ray image detector is driven under the control of control signals corresponding to the rotation of the rotary arm so as to obtain image signals required for generating a panoramic X-ray image (for example, in Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. Hei 9-135829 and U.S. Pat. No. 5579361).
The apparatus disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. Hei 9-135829 is provided with both a film cassette and a digital sensor cassette so that either cassette can be selectively used depending on the object of operation, whereby the trouble of replacement is eliminated, and examination and treatment can be made speedily. However, the structure of the X-ray detector becomes complicated, an X-ray detector for generally-used film cassettes cannot be used, that is, a special X-ray detector is necessary. Furthermore, the digital sensor cassette is built in the apparatus and does not have a structure to be inserted into and withdrawn from a cassette holder. Moreover, the configuration of the digital sensor cassette as a single cassette has not been disclosed specifically.
In the apparatus disclosed in the USP, a digital sensor cassette is mounted in a cassette holder, and this cassette holder is moved. In addition, a structure for detecting the speed of the movement is necessary, making the structure of the X-ray detector complicated. Furthermore, there is no concrete disclosure indicating any structure for replacing the film cassette with the digital sensor cassette, whereby the replacement is made with difficulty.
Furthermore, a panoramic radiographic apparatus using a digital sensor is superior to a panoramic radiographic apparatus using a film in that because no development is necessary, a panoramic X-ray image can be obtained immediately and can be widely used for examination and treatment through the use of computers. However, almost all the panoramic radiographic apparatuses used in clinics are types used with film cassettes, and cannot be used with digital sensor cassettes. For these reasons, if the panoramic radiographic apparatuses used with film cassettes can be used with digital sensor cassettes by slight modifications, a great advantage can be expected.